Untitled For Now
by Am3ricanIdi0t1202
Summary: This is just a story I wrote one day because I just felt like it. I suck at summaries so I'm not really gonna try. It's a JohnnyOC story. R&R No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of S.E. Hinton's work.

"I look like a fuckin' freak…"I stared at myself in the sad excuse for a mirror that hung on my wall. Everyone thought I was very pretty, but I didn't think so. I mean, what is so special about me? I am 16 years old. I have strawberry blonde hair that rolled onto my shoulders in choppy-cut layers. You can barely notice that it's really blonde, though, because the strawberry-pink shows a lot in my hair. It almost seems as if I have light pink hair. I also have bright, cherry red streaks. My eyes aren't all that great, either. They were just a Chine-blue in color and my pupils were almond-shaped, like a cat. They also changed to a misty white/gray at times, or maybe neon green. It always seems as if they are fake because the weird thing is that my pupils are not black. They are chrome blue. People call me Joel, my middle name. My skin, well, my skin is lightly tanned.

"Oh please, Joel, you are beautiful" My sister, Tracy, told me. I thought she was prettier than me. She had long, very long, bleach blond hair and clear green eyes. Her skin was very pale, though. I sighed and shook my head. I walked over to my bed and picked out an outfit.

I came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of rather tight jeans, a black top with the sleeves ripped out and my pair of worn-out black Converse High-tops.

Anyway, my full name is Annabelle Joel Gregory. I HATE my name, so I just tell people my name is Joel. I got teased for it once when I was 8 because some girl said that it was a boy's name. I jumped on her and pulled her hair and started to bite her. Ever since then. No one ever said anything about my name. EVER.

"Let's go" Tracy pulled my arm and grabbed her pink sweater. "Hold on, lemme get my jacket" I said, running to get my black leather jacket. We both walked out of the house and headed towards the Nightly Double. It was around 7 o'clock and Trace and I had plans to see a movie. I only went because I liked to go out instead of staying in. Tracy was meeting her boyfriend, Todd, there. He was a nice guy.

As soon as we got there, Todd ruffled my hair and walked off with Tracy. Well, I told them that I wanted to be alone, so they just left. I looked around and noticed a few guys sitting down, talking and watching the movie. There were three of them. One that looked real mean and tough, another one who looked like he was young, about 14 years old, and one that was really adorable looking. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. I noticed a scar on his cheek.

Of course, a few of my friends were sitting in front of them, so they spotted me and called me over. I walked over slowly and sat down as we began to talk.

The mean looking one that sat behind us was the first to speak, "Well, lookie here. This one's a cute one." He smirked and leaned forward so that he was breathing down my neck.

I shuddered slightly, "I need my personal space so why don'tcha back up off me" I snapped. I wasn't really the type to snap, though.

"Woahh, looks she's feisty, too" he got up and sat on the empty seat besides me. My friends had already left, though. "C'Mon Dallas…"The young-looking one said.

"I'm Dallas…"He ignored the comment. "Joel, now will you please give me my space." I said, inching away and flinching once his arm went onto my shoulder. "Why would I wanna do that?" Dally didn't remove his arm.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Dallas, knock it off, man" The quiet one said. "Johnny…"the other whispered. "Fine…This is boring anyway .."Dallas gave me one last smirk before walking off.

I turned around and smiled at the other two," Thanks, ya know, for making him leave" I said that more to the quiet one, Johnny I think, than to the other one.

"N-no problem…" Johnny nodded. "I'm Ponyboy and this is Johnny." The other one said.

"I'm Joel." I replied. Johnny wasn't really talking. I guess he wasn't all that talkative. "What time is it?" Ponyboy asked, looking around. I looked down at my watch "Around 8:30" I replied.

"Oh…"Ponyboy nodded. Before I could say anything else, the three of us had gotten up and walked out of the Nightly Double, just talking.

/R&R please no flames! I am very sensitive. xD Lol./


	2. The night,the fall,the kiss

/Wow.I got positive reveiws! Yay! Thanks! Oh,yes,if anyone wants to be a friend,family member/enemy of Joel,just fill out this form:

Name:

Eye/hair color:

Personality:

Tatoos/piercings:

Other/Relation to Joel/

Disclaimer:I do not own any of S.E. Hinton's work.

Time had really gone by quickly.I yawned and looked around.Johnny,Ponyboy and I had been hanging out in the lot for a few,just talking and gazing at the stars.For a minute,there was an awkward silence.

"What time is it!"Ponyboy asked suddenly,standing up from his spot on the grass. "About 10:30"I replied.

"I gotta get home...damn,Darry's gonna kill me.I promised to be home before 10"Pony brushed himself off,"Johnny,are you coming?"he asked.Johnny shook his head,"Naw,I'll stay here for a while."he replied quietly.

"Alright.Ya'll come over if ya need anything.BYe"Ponyboy waved and ran off.I waved goodbye and layed on my stomach on the grass,plucking out a few blades.Johnny was laying on his back,hands behind his head,staring at the sky.He looked so cute,I couldn't help but stare at him for a bit.

Johnny's P.O.V.

I yawned and blinked,feeling eyes on me.Call it my sith sense if you must.I turned my head to face Joel,wondering why she was staring at me.That was the first time I had seen her face up close.She was definately one of the most best looking girls I've ever seen.She looked away quickly,pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?"I asked quietly.She looked up,"Nothing.."she replied with a shrug,sitting up.She looked up at the stars and smiled slightly.She had one heck of a smile.

Joel's P.O.V.

I loved looking up at the stars.I don't know why,but I just looked back at Johnny,the same smile on my face."Y-you have a beautiful smile..."Johnny said softly,sitting besides me.I blushed a bit at the compliement,"Thankyou.."I said with a yawn.I was starting to feel very sleepy.Soon enough,I had fallen asleep.

Johnny

I noticed that Joel had fallen asleep,her head resting onto my shoulder.I wasn't used to this,but I didn't do or say anything.In fact,I was starting to daze off a bit myself.I blinked my eyes,trying my best to stay awake,but I was way to tired.Shortly after,I fell asleep as well.

Next day

Joel's POV

I woke up,squinting my eyes at the bright sunlight.I realised that I had fallen asleep in the lot the night before,right after talking to Johnny.I also realized that my head was rested comfortably on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped lightly around my waist.He was still sleep,so I didn't move,so I couldn't wake him.A few moments after,his eyes fluttered open and he awoke with a yawn.

"Mornin' sleepy head.."I said with a stretch and yawn."Morning..."Johnny mumbled,still trying to wake up.I stood up and brushed myself off,watching him stand up as well."I should head home.Tracy is probably worried enough as it is.."I stated.Johnny nodded.

Johnny

"Want me to walk you?"I asked,hands in pockets.She smiled and nodded,"Sure"she replied.The both of us started walking out of the lot,but Joel soon tripped,acciedently dragging me to the floor with her.I wound up landing on top of her,the both of us in shock.Then out of no where she started to laugh.I grinned then started laughing as well.It was pretty funny.We stopped laughing,but we kept smiles on our faces.

Joel

We both stared into eachother's eyes for a while.Our faces moving closer to eachother.Then before either of us knew it,our lips touched.The kiss seemed to last forever,but it was only a few seconds.We both pulled away slowly,not really wanting to...

/There ya go. I am up for ideas for plots/twists/anything,so just post,email or IM info is on my profile.Seek and ye shall find. Lol. This chapter was a bit fluffy..but whatever.I thought it was cute/

Love,peace and hair grease,

Kris


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. I am Alana, Kristen's cousin. Kristen wont be returning for a while due to personal problems. SHe is okay,though. She has asked me to take charge of her account. I will not be updating her JohnnyOC story, but I will make a few stories of my own! I look forward to writing my stories and receiving R&R's.

Love, Peace and Hair Grease,

Alana


End file.
